


parents and politics.

by steelatoms



Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Erik is Erik, F/M, Lorna is confused, Marcos is Marcos, Morality, Post Series, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: Lorna takes Marcos to meet her family.





	parents and politics.

**Author's Note:**

> This is reupload because a bunch of my fics got deleted sigh

“Marcos, it’s gonna be okay, just calm down.”

 

It was an unusual day when Lorna Dane found herself having to calm her boyfriend, as it was usually her who suffered from low moments or bouts of anxiety.  So seeing her usually collected boyfriend shaking and struggling to concentrate was enough to get her own stressful thoughts reeling.

 

She took his hands in hers and kissed them as he mumbled, “Wh-What if they hate me?”

 

“They won’t.” she understood why he was panicking; his whole life, Marcos had been ignored, every family of his going wrong.

 

His own parents had cast him aside, labelling him a ‘freak’ for something he couldn’t control.  The cartel was toxic, with Carmen abusing him and his powers, and both times he had been in it, he had struggled to get out (the second time, due to Lorna briefly leaving the Mutant Underground, he truly _lost_ himself, and most of what happened was a blur) and had nearly died in the process.

 

He shakily exhaled, “You don’t know that!”

 

“Look,” she cupped his face, coaxing him to look at her, “If they truly are my family, then they’ll love you as much as I do.”

 

Marcos rested their foreheads together, “How do you know me so well?  Even when I’m at my worst…”

 

“Your worst isn’t nearly as bad as _my_ worst, so I can handle it.” Lorna answered, giving a small smile, “Besides, I think there’s someone watching us.” she turned her head and saw that watching them from the doorway was a little girl, her brown eyes filled with wonder, “Hey, Aurora.”   


Aurora asked, “Why is daddy sad?”

 

“I’m not…” Marcos broke off with a small huff, “Come here, babe.” he waited for her to run into his arms before continuing, “Daddy isn’t sad, he’s just… he’s meeting your mommy’s family today and he hasn’t done it before.  He-- I haven’t always had the best experiences with family.”

 

The little girl asked innocently, “But we’re family, aren’t we?”

 

“Of course we are, baby.” he replied, “But today, you’re going to have to stay with Uncle John and Aunt Clarice, okay?”

 

Aurora seemed happy about that, squealing, _“Yay!_  Uncle John!  He’s funny!”

 

“Yes, yes he is.” Marcos laughed, hugging his daughter tight and kissing the top of her green hair.

 

Lorna joined the embrace, happy that even after everything she and Marcos had been through, the darkest nights and moral differences, their little family still made it out.  Even though the pessimist in her didn’t believe it would last, the look on Marcos’ face as his eyes lit up with joy and the sound of Aurora’s laugh gave her hope.

 

*

 

When Clarice and John arrived, they were, naturally, all over each other.  Marcos rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

 

“Geez, I hope you’re not going to babysit like _that.”_ he remarked, “Very inappropriate.”   


John scoffed, shoving at his shoulder, “Great to see you too, man.”

 

_“Uncle John!  Auntie Clarice!”_ a loud, childish voice cried and a small form shoved past Marcos to hug both of the two in front of her.

 

Clarice grinned, “Hey there, sparky!”

 

“You know she hates being called that, right?” Marcos asked.

 

Clarice shook her head, “She loves it really.”  


_“No, I don’t!”_ Aurora pouted and attempted to use some of her photon powers against her, but instead only caused a little bit of light to shoot out.

 

Marcos lifted her up, “That’s enough, what have I said about using your powers to hurt people?”

  
“It’s naughty.” she frowned, “Sorry, daddy.”

 

Marcos smiled, “I can’t stay mad at you.  Just be good for Aunt Clarice, okay? She loves you very much.”  


“Yes I do.” Clarice booped her nose, then asked, “Where’s the girlfriend?”

 

Marcos replied, “Getting ready.  It _is_ her family she’s going to see.  She always dresses nice for them, I guess that’s what happens when you reconnect with them after so long.  She’s always worried.”

 

“You don’t look so hot yourself,” John stated, noting that his best friend’s hand was trembling slightly around Aurora’s waist.

 

Marcos shrugged, “I’m just a bit nervous, I guess.  I mean, what if he doesn’t like me? He’s _Magneto._  It’s not like he has a great reputation for his patience.”   


“Just be yourself.” Clarice advised, “Just… don’t tell him that you and Lorna argued about the Brotherhood previously.  I know you guys have sorted it out but… well, he _created_ the Brotherhood, you get me?”   


Marcos nodded, “Plus, I’m meeting Lorna’s siblings, Wanda and Pietro.  They’re twins, that’s all I really know.”

 

“Well, good luck, buddy.” John said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

After a moment of awkwardness, Lorna came downstairs, having traded her usual denim look for a more professional, dressed up one.

 

_“Holy shit.”_ Clarice said, then immediately covered her mouth, realising Aurora was still there, “Cra-- I mean, crud!  Kid. Shouldn’t swear.”

 

Marcos, slightly annoyed, huffed, _“Thanks, Clarice.”_

 

_“Sorry.”_ she winced, then looked at Lorna, “You look _amazing.”_   


Lorna gave a small smile, “Thanks.  I just… I figured I’d look nice.”  


“Now I feel underdressed.” Marcos admitted.

 

Lorna shrugged him off, “You look fine.” she looked at Aurora, “Right.  Sweetie, we will be back later, okay? So behave for John and Clarice.”

 

“Yes, mommy.” Aurora promised.

 

Lorna smiled, then kissed her head, “Good girl.”

 

“I’ll tuck you in later when we’re back, ‘kay?” Marcos said, “I’ll even tell you a story!”

 

Aurora seemed delighted at that, “The one about the mermaid?”  


“Yeah, of course!” he grinned widely, then kissed her head before putting her back on the ground, “Love you, babygirl!”  


She replied, “Love you, daddy!” before she grabbed Clarice’s hand and led her in the house, “Can we give Johnny a makeover?”  


“Oh, I think that can be arranged.” Clarice replied as she disappeared into the living room.

 

Marcos turned to John who looked mildly horrified and clapped his shoulder, “Good luck, buddy.”  


“The things I do for love.” John lamented.

 

Lorna giggled, “Thanks for this, John.”  


“Anytime.” John nodded, “Enjoy yourself, Lorna.”  


*

 

On the way to her dad’s current residence, Lorna noticed Marcos being very quiet.  She also hoped he knew where he was going, as he had only driven her there once or twice and had never really stayed.  He hadn’t even talked to Magneto, had driven away as soon as possible.

 

His hands trembled on the wheel slightly and he tried to act like nothing happened by inhaling sharply.

 

“Hey.” she encouraged, “Pull over.”  


Marcos explained, “I’m in the middle of a motorway, Lorna, I can’t just--”

 

Lorna twisted her hand, a green web of energy stretching between her fingers as she took control of the car and turned to the side of the road, swerving to park.

 

She heard someone yell, _“Stupid mutie!”_ from their car and proceeded to flip them off, causing them to drive off huffily.

 

Marcos took his hands off the wheel, stating flatly, “We’re going to be late.”

 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Lorna asked.

 

Marcos repeated himself, “We’re going to be _late!”_

 

“I’ll text Wanda.” she said, getting her phone out, “Besides, if you’re going to act like this, we can turn back.”  


Marcos shook his head, “This is important to you.”

 

When she had finished texting, she sighed, _“You_ are important to me.”

 

“It’s not meeting your family that’s the main issue.” Marcos confessed, “It’s Carmen.  She’s gotten in contact again. She… She threatened Aurora.”

 

Lorna’s eyes lit up with rage, “She _what?_  Why didn’t you tell me?”   


“I just…” Marcos’ eyes filled with tears, “We were _happy._ I didn’t wanna ruin it.  I figured I could deal with her on my own.”

 

Lorna cupped his cheek, “Marcos, you know you don’t need to do it on your own.  I _love_ you.  So, so much, but you’re an idiot.”

 

“Uh…” Marcos looked confused, “Thanks?”  


She huffed, “Not a compliment.  Now we have a reason to visit dad.  He can offer us protection, do things nobody else can.”

 

“You mean _kill_ Carmen.” Marcos stated.

 

Lorna snarked, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted.”

 

_“Lorna…”_ his tone was a pleading one, “Can we not do this?  I just… I wanna spend a nice night with you without murder coming into it.”   


Lorna sighed, “Fine, but tomorrow, I’m paying her a visit.   _Nobody_ threatens my kid.”   


“Okay.” Marcos agreed, “I’m sorry that I kept it a secret.  I just… she has this hold on me… Maybe I’m just a bad person.”  


Lorna stroked his face, “No.  You’re not. Marcos, you’re not.  I love you, okay? Even through the shitty days because I know you love me despite _my_ shitty days.”   


“You can’t help it.” Marcos sighed, “You’re bipolar, you’re bound to have bad days.”  


Lorna nodded, _“Yeah,_ but regardless of mental illness or not, everyone has bad days.  Now, should I ask my dad for help?”   


“I guess.” Marcos huffed miserably, “Sorry I’ve delayed us.”

 

Lorna took his hand, “It’s fine, they’ll understand.”  


*

 

When they finally arrived, Lorna saw that her dad was waiting outside the house, tapping his foot in impatience.  Beside him was her brother, Pietro, who looked equally as irritated.

 

When they left the car, Lorna apologised, “Sorry we’re late, something cropped up.”

 

“Yeah, well, the food’s on the table.” Magneto seemed unimpressed, “It’ll get cold if we don’t hurry this up.” he turned to Marcos, “You’re the boy who impregnated my daughter.”

 

Marcos flushed with slight embarrassment, “Y-Yes, sir.  Yes I am.”

 

“Is it true you have sunshine powers?” Pietro asked.

 

Magneto rolled his eyes, “Shush, Pietro.  Anyway, I am Magneto, you can call me Erik if you wish.  This is my bonehead son, Pietro.”

 

“I am _not_ a bonehead.” Pietro huffed, “It’s just because Neon Hair here’s late, I’m hungry and every moment for you is like several hours for me so can we please hurry this up?”   


Lorna remarked, _“I’m_ the one with bad hair, am I, Mr. Looks-Like-He-Could-Be-Twins-With-Michael-Caine?”

 

“Well…” Pietro tried to come up with a suitable comeback, “You look like an emo!”

 

Lorna rolled her eyes, “Congrats, a-hole, I’ve _never_ heard that one before.”

 

_“Anyway!”_ Erik huffed, “Wanda is inside with her children and her son’s boyfriend, so we should go.”

 

Lorna gave a small smile, “Billy and Tommy are here?  Sweet! I owe Bee a game of Mortal Kombat anyway!”

 

“I didn’t know Wanda had kids.” Marcos said.

 

Lorna nodded, “Yeah, they’re magical reincarnated boys… it’s complicated.”  


“Wanda fucked a toaster.” Pietro explained, “But the toaster couldn’t have kids because he’s not real so she created them from magic.  They’re fully grown.”

 

Marcos looked confused, “That _is_ complicated.  A toaster?”

 

“It’s what we call Wanda’s android boyfriend.” Lorna replied.

 

Marcos nodded, “Oh, okay.  Right. Android.”

 

“Shall we go inside?” Erik asked.

 

Lorna nodded, “Lead the way, old man.”

 

*

 

When they arrived in the dining room, Marcos tried to forget just how _huge_ the house was, having taken about five minutes just to get to this one room.  He tried not to think about _how_ this family had afforded the house, doubting heavily that they had jobs, like he and Lorna had to.

 

Lorna, on the other hand, seemed to fit right in, running over to ruffle a black-haired teenager (one of Wanda’s kids, he assumed)’s hair before remarking, “Hey, witchy junior!” then smirking at a woman who looked somewhat similar to Pietro, only with dark hair, “Hey, Wanda.”  


“Good to see you, sister.” Wanda spoke, her accent thicker than her brother’s.

 

Another teen, who had white hair like his uncle’s, didn’t look up from his mobile as he greeted, “Hey, Aunt Lorna.”  


“Hey, Tommy.” she smiled, then turned to a boy who was sat beside Billy, leaning into him slightly, “Teddy.  I hear you’re engaged to my nephew.”  


Teddy looked slightly pained, “Please don’t give me the shovel talk.  I already got it off Kate and America, as well as Magneto.”  


“I stand by what I said!” Erik said as he sat down.

 

Lorna gave a laugh, “Just… look after him, okay?” she walked over and grabbed Marcos’ hand, “Let’s sit.”

 

“Sure.” he said, letting her lead him to a chair.

 

Lorna then looked over at Wanda, “So where’s Vis?”

 

“He’s, don’t laugh, in the shop.” Wanda replied.

 

Lorna took a second before bursting out laughing, “So I guess you don’t have a self-sustaining boyfriend.” her comment caused Pietro to snort a laugh whilst he shovelled food into his mouth.  
  
_“Yeah, yeah.”_ Wanda remarked, “Keep laughing.  God, I thought that Tony Stark was bad.”   


Marcos looked confused, “Tony Stark?  The rich billionaire superhero dude? Always thought it was weird how he and the rest of the Avengers got accolades whilst the X-Men and the like got highly criticized.”  


“Because they all got their powers by magic or sheer circumstance or they’re normal.” Erik explained, “We mutants were born with ours, which forces people to accept that they might not be genetically superior.”

 

Marcos shrugged, “Well, just because we’ve got powers, doesn’t mean we’re superior.”

 

“Aren’t we?” Erik asked, “The thing is about Homo Sapiens, they kill us because we’re different.”  


Lorna groaned, “Dad…”

 

“It’s okay, Lorna.” Marcos stated, then turned back to Erik, “Yeah, I agree it’s bad that they kill us, but some of us do abuse our powers.”  


Erik looked confused, “Daughter, please tell me you aren’t courting one of the people who believe humans are right?”

 

“Dad, stop it.” Lorna warned.

 

Erik huffed, “Next thing he’ll tell me that you’re raising Aurora with those beliefs.”  


“That she can’t hurt people just because?” Marcos asked, “Yeah.  Look, I believe that these powers are a gift from God and we shouldn’t use them for evil otherwise we’ll be damned to Hell.  Do you believe in a Hell or Heaven, or are you not religious?”

 

Erik replied, “I’m Jewish.”  


“Oh.” Marcos swallowed, “Sorry.”

 

Lorna added, “Marcos, _I’m_ Jewish.”   


“No, I know, it’s just… I wasn’t _sure.”_ he looked embarrassed, “Sorry.  Anyway, I think that these powers we have should be used fairly.”   


Erik asked, “And what is fair to a mutant?  Being hunted? Killed? You sound like Charles Xavier with your beliefs.”  


“Well, maybe he was right.” Marcos stated.

 

Erik laughed bitterly, “Charles was a good friend of mine, but those beliefs got him killed and forced the rest of the X-Men into hiding.  Even I had to hide for the longest time, from my own _family.”_   


“Maybe if you didn’t _attack_ people…”   


Lorna rested a hand on his wrist, “Marcos, don’t…”

 

_“‘Attack’?”_ Erik scoffed, “My dear boy, were you asleep during all the times _they_ attacked?  They murdered us, our children, just because of the genes we had.  What if that was _your_ daughter?”   


Marcos narrowed his eyes, “Don’t bring Aurora into this.  You think that violence begets violence, but it just creates more violence, more death.  I don’t want that.”

 

“Well, it’s too late.” Erik stated, “Death is all around.”

 

Marcos huffed a laugh, “You’re callous.  Cold. A killer. No wonder you’re so disassociated from the world.”  


“At least I am not lying to myself.” Erik remarked.

  
All of a sudden, Lorna stood up and cried, _“Both of you, stop!”,_ throwing her hands up and causing the few empty chairs at the table to go flying across the room before crumbling and contorting into metal spikes that looked horrifically dangerous.  She glared, “You are both being _pathetic._ Maybe you’re both differing in opinions, but you’re both so toxically masculine that you can’t accept that.  Just grow the fuck up and come get me when you wanna both act like adults.”   


She stormed out of the room, leaving everyone awkwardly silent before Pietro finally spoke, “This soup is really _good.”_

 

“Shush, Pietro.” Wanda sighed, “She’s right, you guys.  You’re just being aggressive for the sake of aggression at this point.  I get it, you disagree, but can’t you get along, for her sake?”  


Marcos frowned, looking at Erik, “I apologise if I’ve offended you.”

 

“Me too.” Erik admitted, “I guess I’m always defensive.  I _am_ trying, though.  I want to be a part of Lorna’s life, and you’re a part of that life too.  I am sorry for using Aurora, it was low of me.”   


Marcos nodded, “I’ll go after her.” he got out of his seat.

 

“Are you going to eat this?” Pietro called after him, having already cleared his own plate.

 

Billy rolled his eyes, “My family are freakin’ _weird.”_

 

*

 

Lorna was sitting at the bottom of a stairwell, her eyes focused on the ground as she tried to levy her emotions, particularly the unpleasant anger that bubbled in her gut.  She felt the wave of magnetism bend around her fingers and noticed that she was tightening her own metal bracelet to a painful degree around her arm, near enough drawing blood.

  
She loosened the grip, sighing shakily as tears welled in her eyes.  She had wanted this to go well so much, but when all was said and done, her father would never change his views, and neither would Marcos.  She had grown to live with Marcos’ views, but her dad was an unwaveringly stubborn man, and it broke her heart to know that they would never truly agree with one another.

  
When Marcos came over, Lorna barely even noticed, only slightly felt his body rest against hers as he sat beside her.

  
“You alright?” he asked.

 

She replied flatly, “This was a bad idea.”  
  
“Not really.” Marcos took her hand, “Erik and I came to an agreement.  That you are worth agreeing to disagree over. You are worth not arguing.”   


She huffed, _“Am I?”_

 

“Babe, are you having--”  


She shook her head, “I took my meds, don’t worry.”  


“Okay,” it relieved him to hear that.

 

Lorna shakily admitted, “Sometimes, I just don’t feel like this is all real.  Three years ago, I didn’t have anything left. I lost you. My baby was in danger and I had no idea I had this family waiting for me.  Now everything is starting to get good and I’m…” she sobbed softly, “I’m _scared.”_   


“I know.” Marcos kissed her forehead, pulling her close, “I’m scared too.  But we have each other. We have John, Clarice, Aurora. We have your family and we can ask them for help, no matter what.”  


Lorna gave a wet laugh after a minute, rubbing her eyes, “God, I must look a mess.”  


“You look beautiful, like you always do.” Marcos said, then got to his feet, offering his arm, “Shall we?”  


Lorna smiled and got to her feet, linking arms with him, “Thank you.”  


“Hey, I was a _mess_ earlier, so you don’t need to thank me.” Marcos said.

 

*

 

When they returned, the room was still awkwardly quiet, so Lorna decided to break the silence, “It’s okay, guys.  I’m fine.”

 

“Good.” Erik left his seat to come and give her a tight, warm hug, “I am sorry for whatever pain I caused.”

 

She awkwardly hugged back, “It’s okay, dad.”

 

“Well, today has certainly been a joyless affair and we should all get back to our food before Pietro eats it a--” Erik turned back and saw an empty table and an ashamed looking Pietro, “Too late.  Takeout it is. Wanda?”

 

Wanda already had her phone out, _“On it.”_

 

“Sorry.” Pietro frowned, “Metabolism.”  


Erik sighed, “It’s alright, son.” he ruffled his hair, “At least you enjoyed yourself.”  


“Wow.” Marcos remarked, “Seeing you like this… it’s surreal.  No offense, we had all been told horror stories but in reality, you’re…”

 

Erik finished his sentence, “Just an ordinary man?  Yes, I may have powers and I may have a criminal record so extensive that it beats out anyone else’s, but I’m only trying to protect my family.”  


“I can relate to that.” Marcos nodded.

 

Erik then asked, “I never did really ask your name, boy.”  


“Mm?” Marcos looked confused for a second, “Oh, it’s Marcos.  Marcos Diaz.”  


Erik smiled, “Well, Marcos.  Welcome to the family.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Marcos paused, “I was wondering… could you help us with something?”

 

Erik tilted his head, “Depends, what is it?”

 

“There’s this person…” Marcos explained, and looked to Lorna for encouragement, to which she nodded and took his hand, “An ex-girlfriend if you will.  And… well, when I first came to America, I had to take on a job with her. It wasn’t exactly… legal.”  


Erik looked somewhat intrigued, “Go on.”

 

“Well, I managed to break away,” Marcos told him, “But about three years ago, Lorna and I broke up for about two months and I ended up falling back in with her.  I managed to escape, _barely,_ and now she won’t leave me alone.  Recently, she threatened… she threatened Aurora.”   


Erik pressed his lips together in a thin line and sighed, “Well, my boy… You should’ve started with that.  What would you like me to do?”

 

“Come and… well, _talk_ to Carmen, convince her to leave us alone.” Marcos requested.

 

Erik smiled, “Well, I think that can be arranged.” he turned to his other family, “Wanda, Pietro, you can come with if you want.  The children can entertain themselves.”  


_“Not_ a child.” Tommy huffed, still playing his game.

 

Wanda nodded, “I’m with you, always.  Family is forever, after all.”

 

_“That_ was super cheesy, but thanks.” Lorna commented.

 

Pietro sighed, “I _suppose_ I have nothing better to do.”

 

“Very well.” Erik said, getting to his feet, “First we eat.  Then, we pay this _Carmen_ a visit.  Family outing.”

 

Billy rolled his eyes, “You guys are _super weird.”_

 

*

 

By the time they arrived home, it was midnight and everyone was asleep on the sofa, having attempted to wait up.  Marcos, who had been drinking towards the end of the night to celebrate finally being free, attempted not to roar laughing when he noticed that John was wearing pink lipstick and had his hair in braids.  Around their famed leader’s neck was a pink-painted macaroni necklace.

 

Lorna, who had considerably less self control, snorted a laugh, then shook Aurora slightly, whispering, “We’re home, baby.”

 

“Mommy…” Aurora yawned as she was picked up, falling back asleep instantly.  
  
Clarice was lying with her head on John’s shoulder, also fast asleep, and Marcos rested a blanket on the two before turning off the television, which had been playing _Frozen_ for what seemed like the whole night.

 

Lorna and Marcos took the sleeping Aurora to bed and tucked her in, both kissing her forehead before leaving the room and heading to their own bedroom.

 

Lorna changed back into her comfortable clothing before joining Marcos on the bed, noting that he was softly stifling giggles.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

He replied with a choked laugh, “John’s hair… I just… I can’t believe we didn’t take a photo.”  


“He would kill us.” Lorna laughed lightly, “We can take one in the morning.  I imagine he’ll still be asleep after such an exhausting night.”  


After a few seconds of more stifled laughter, Marcos sighed, “God, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Lorna replied, stroking his cheek.

 

Marcos stated, “I can’t believe your dad let Carmen live.”

 

“Well, when Magneto comes to your door, that’s warning enough.” Lorna stated, “It’s good we have Pietro to run us around, too.”  


Marcos shook his head, “His superspeed is awful, I nearly threw up like three times!”  


“Well, nobody told you to start drinking!” Lorna bragged, “In fact, _I_ warned against it.”   


Marcos retorted, “Well, it was only _one_ whiskey.”   


“One whiskey too many, apparently.” Lorna smirked, “Well, at least today went okay, I honestly expected you two to kill each other.”  


Marcos scoffed, “Thank you for your unwavering faith.”  


“Always.” Lorna kissed his cheek, “Anyway, I’m exhausted.”

 

He agreed, “Me too.  It’s been a long day.”  
  
She shuffled so that he was wrapping his arms around her waist, his face buried into her shoulder and within moments, they both fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
